I Will Give You My Heart
by Malevolent Women Rock
Summary: Alice won the battle against the Jabberwocky and Iracebeth was banished. It has been a year since then and Alice decided to remain in Underland with her friends. One day, on one of Alice's daily walks to Tarrent's Tea Party, Alice is kidnapped by the Iracebeth's loyalists. What has the former Queen in store for Alice, and will Alice figure out her feelings for the Queen?


Chapter 1: Up in Arms

'Alice in Wonderland 2010-2016'

 _ **I thought it would be a good idea to write this, seeing as how there is not much of this couple written anywhere. I wanted to go deeper into it, I wanted emotions from both characters to show. So, I decided to change some things a bit. Alice is more snippy and sassy. Iracebeth has a normal sized head and was not banished to that gross dusty place. :) I thought it was just better that way. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Alice struggled wildly, screeching almost animal-like as she was pushed forward by a knight. Her wrists were bound to iron chains with the end of it held in the hand of none other than Knave of Hearts himself. The man was smirking the whole way, whispering taunting remarks upon Alice and she bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him.

Once, she finally arrived at the Queen's palace. Iracebeth of Crims.

Alice looked up with eyes blazing, anger flashing within her as her captor pushed her forward. What has she done now to upset the rage-filled queen, she did not know. The fact that she was allowed to even remain in Underland in her palace was a blessing from her younger sister, but to Alice and everyone else, it was a mistake. The White Queen probably had no idea that Alice was captured. No one did. She was just taken on her way over to Tarrant's tea party, which they met up for daily along with Cheshire, and the rest of the group.

Alice had shifted her gaze from the oncoming palace to the despicable man who held her bound. Deciding to calm her temper, she spoke, wanting answers.

"Why have you decided to ambush me and take me to Iracebeth's palace? What have I done to upset her royal highness this time? Entertain me, Stayne." The man simply glared at Alice, not bothering to answer her at all. She rose a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, before turning her gaze forward.

"The White Queen will not like this…." She whispered under her breath.

After some time, she finally reached where she had been dreading. She was faced with the Queen herself, the woman placed meticulously upon her throne, face covered in a blank facade. Her eyes definitely had a fire within them, Alice could feel the heat radiating from her turquoise orbs. Alice was forced down to her knees, skin skidding on marble tile. Her teeth gritted in her mouth, acid rising in her throat as she glared at the woman before her.

The Queen stood once Alice was fully bowed before her, the Knave left Alice's side, leaving her with the other lower rank knights. He went over to the Queen, bowed and stood next to her. Iracebeth paid him no mind and stepped down the tiny staircase and stood in front of Alice. She was standing close enough for Alice to smell her perfume. It smelled of the richest reddest, rose and fire. It was a fragrant scent which to Alice's surprise, found herself liking it a bit too much.

"You are kneeled before me, dear Alice. For what? I'll tell you." Iracebeth spoke coldly, the air in the throne room chilled and Alice could tell something was amiss.

"I'll start with the first of your crimes." Iracebeth paused to scowl deeply at the blonde, "First, you come into Underland, unannounced, uninvited. Second, You step into my palace to defy me, disrespect me, the Queen. Third, you involve my stupid little sister, become her champion and defeat my beloved jabberwocky. Lastly, you get me banished, dethroned, with no respect from my people, and my subjects. I lose my power and glory. I'm stuck to my palace because of my pitying sister, never to ever leave this place which is now my prison." With this entire speech, it was a surprise her head didn't grow red and heated with anger like she usually does. Her voice remained constant, a cold chill that settled into Alice's bones.

She bent down to Alice's level and lifted her scepter to tilt the girl's chin. Their eyes clashed and electricity shot through Alice, causing her to shiver. "You ruined my life, girl. I brought you here to make you pay." She whispered and Alice's breath hitched in her throat. She was defenseless bound like this. She could do nothing as she awaited her punishment from the vengeful queen. A part of her felt sorry for Iracebeth. She did make this palace a prison for the woman and she was treated like a burden by her sister whenever she was mentioned. Everyone in Underland absolutely despised this woman. But then again, they had every right to.

It was like a clash of black and white, with little to no gray area for Alice. Alice wanted in her heart for things to be different, but that's not how anything worked, not even in Underland. So, Alice looked up and awaited whatever lied ahead. Then, an idea came to Alice, a smart, but also a foolish one.

"You're right."

The Queen turned her head to look at Alice, startled, "What?"

Alice stared at the marble tile before her, "I came uninvited, ruined everything for you. Now you're stuck here. I caused you so much pain, but allow me to atone for what I've done." Alice's voice felt different in her throat, unwavering but also unsure of what she was saying exactly. Her idea had to work to save her skin but also mend the damage that has been done, in what she hoped was the correct way.

The Queen responded spontaneously, "You will have time for that, girl." She growled. The sound of heels echoed and she was pacing. Alice glanced over at her, "I mean, I have a different way. I think you'll like it if you hear me out."

"And what is that?"

"You're lonely here," Alice said.

"What!" Iracebeth screeched.

"I've noticed when I came in. This palace isn't crawling with servants anymore. It's a wreck, like an old ruin. Only a few still follow you. And you, yourself I see it."

"See what…"

"Loneliness. You're alone, no one here to understand you or anyone interesting to talk to. You're here to your thoughts and your pacing, long halls, and red walls. It's an emptiness that ingrains in this entire place." Alice swallowed, the Queen stopped her pacing, frozen in place. Stayne stood shocked as well but said nothing. It was so quiet, you could even hear a pin drop. Sweat collected in Alice's palms, but she knew she had to keep going.

"I want to relieve some of that."

"Let me help you." Last words came out in a whisper that was almost lost on the Queen. Her face was twisted into an emotion that was unreadable, but you could tell she was thinking. Alice had hoped she had the queen thinking in the way Alice had planned. If everything turned in her direction, the Queen should accept her help.

Iracebeth was silent for five minutes now and this worried Alice even more. What was she thinking about exactly? Alice wishes she could read the expression on the former Queen. She gulped, her body started to shake but she still stared.

"I…" The Queen spoke. Alice snapped to attention, willing to listen. Everyone in the throne room froze.

"Why? Why help me? I tried to kill you." She asked, almost pleading. Alice was taken aback, no correct answer in her mind. She pondered this and wondered why exactly. Why? What was Alice to gain from all of this, besides continuing to live? Alice felt deep inside of her there was more to that.

"I...I-I don't know myself. I wish I could give you a better answer, but I can't. It's really just a gut feeling." Alice's eyes wandered somewhere else, looking, searching for something that wasn't there.

"This must be a trick," Iracebeth growled, clutching her scepter tightly in her grasp.

"How would it be a trick when you were the one who brought me here!" Alice snapped. Her gaze turned intense and she shifted fully to glare at the Queen. Icy blue eyes met angry turquoise. "You chain me up and drag me to your palace to punish me. You think I just planned this all out of convenience!? Iracebeth of Crims, I want to help you! Do you accept my help or not!?" She seethed out, and the former Queen faced her, expression mixed between confused, angry and...tearful. All of Alice's anger seemed to be drained out when she saw that. Her mouth felt dry and her brain seemed to snap.

"TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEONS!" Frustration leaked in her voice as Iracebeth turned away from Alice, almost stumbling. Alice's eyes turned wide, but she could not find the strength to say anything. All she did was stare at the Queen's back as she was being dragged away.

Well, that didn't turn out the way she wanted.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


End file.
